


Reconcillation

by Strange_doll_from_Hell



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell
Summary: Just a little scene missing from episode 9





	Reconcillation

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite ordinary I'll be honest but 1) I plan to make some of the most fun and 2) We're in desperate need of Nadja X Laszlo (I love Nadja X Jenna as much as everyone else but Laszlo needs a little love too)

-Get out of there," Nadja said, knocking on the door of the coffin.  
Laszlo try to ignore her; he was too tired to fight tonight. He just wanted to sleep and forget about the fiasco.  
-Laszlo, don't be a child and bloody get out!  
He finally gave in and opened the coffin with a sharp blow. Nadja seemed angry but calm. Not sure it was a good sign.  
-I'm sorry about the orgy, can you give me the clemency to wait until tomorrow night to yell at me? Laszlo said dryly.  
-I accept them but if I am honest, it was a group work, Nadja replied calmly but if she is still clearly frustrated. -I don't know if we can ever recover from this disaster.  
-Between the Baron's unfortunate death, the trial and our miraculous escape from our execution, maybe people will give us a break? What's more, orgy never even started, so is it even a failure? Try Laszlo  
Nadja look at him with an air that said clearly: you are dreaming in color my love but ended up saying:  
-I guess we're not as horrible as...  
-Mike?  
-Fucking Mike!  
It had a silence but before Laszlo try to return to his coffin, Nadja finally said:  
-I want to apologize too. I don't think your porn was particularly good or exciting, I also continue to believe that it didn't belong in our orgy and...  
-Darling, you know I like dirty talk, but it's not the kind make me au garde a vous.  
-Let me finish, I didn't like the script, the dialogues, the costumes and the lack of imagination: everything I didn't like about your porn was not related to you.  
-Thank, says Laszlo with little no enthusiasm  
\- And when talking with Mister50s who see a lot for you work, I…I understood that working in this industry is harder than it seems: you must do what the public wants, not why you want and we all know that humans are so limited in their fantasies. You have to pretend that every sex is the best of your life, no matter how mediocre it really is, keep you from laughing at this stupid dialogue and knowing yourself, you were always giving the best of yourself to your partners without expecting the same thing. You clearly put a lot of effort into your movie, I'm not sure they deserved it, but I respect your professionalism. And If you want to make a another one, I will look at them with pleasure but please choose your projects better, darling. Maybe something based on Sade's works or that has less an actual bloody budget for the costumes and sets. 

She put her hand through Laszlo's hair and this time, Laszlo gave him a real smile  
-I'll take your criticisms into account, but I have a confession: I encouraged one of the scriptwriters to change the script for one of the movies.  
\- Vampire Tricked in Steam Room? Nadja asked fearfully.  
Laszlo shaken his head.

-No, I was a teenage vampire. It must have been originally I was a teenage werewolf. I'm explaining that vampires are much more erotic than werewolves and he took my subjection.

\- You preach to a convert.

Nadja then kissed Laszlo for a while (funny details, when you are vampires, breathing becomes secondary).

When they finally separate, Laszlo says:

-You know my offer still stands for a little two-person orgy.

-I guess we should explore our options in the category of shameful bat sex, Nadja replied amused.

-I must have put my bat cockpiece somewhere, Laszlo said as he looked around.

-May we talk about this, Najda said as she pulled something out of her corset and shows it to his companion.

To an uninformed eye, it looks like a choker with some kind of large elongated medallion…At first glance. 

-Someone forgot it when they left. Too bad for them, good for us.

-Bat!


End file.
